mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Dry Goomba
Dry Bones are a skeletal version of Goombas often found in Ghost Houses and Castles. Being undead, they often are able to regenerate once stomped on, remaining invincible outside of a select few permanent methods. They are often found in spin-off games, accompanied by Dry Bones and Boos. They first appeared in Super Mario Bros., and have appeared in nearly every game that the normal Goomba has. Games The Dry Goomba appears in every 8-bit and 16-bit Mario game that includes the normal Goomba. They're mostly found in Castle levels, although a solitary Dry Goomba can be found in Stage 3-1 of Super Mario Bros. Some of the games in which Dry Goombas appear are as follows: * Super Mario Bros. * Super Mario Bros. 3 * Super Mario Land * Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins * Super Mario World * Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island * Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars * Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Magician's Sword * The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening Function Dry Goombas function identically to Goombas in each of their respective games (except for Mario World, where they cannot be picked up), with the key difference of being able to regenerate after a few seconds after being defeated, similarly to Dry Bones. In some games, the Dry Goomba can be permanently defeated. In Super Mario Bros. 3, a swipe of the Tanooki's tail or contact with Starman Mario will defeat it, leaving it unable to regenerate. In Super Mario Land, the Dry Goomba will be knocked off the screen when it comes in contact with a Superball. In Super Mario World, a cape attack, a Starman, and a Yoshi are all methods of defeating it. A Giant Egg can defeat it in Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island. It can be fought normally in Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars and Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Magician's Sword. It cannot be defeated in Super Mario Bros. or Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins. Sub-Species There are various sub-species of the Dry Goomba. The Dry Galoomba is a prominent one, being the only Dry Goomba variant to appear in Super Mario World. Super Mario Bros. 3 also has the Dry Micro-Goomba and the Pile Dry-ver Micro-Goomba (based on the rare Pile Driver Micro-Goomba). It is unknown whether the Dry Micro-Goomba is born Dry, or if it was once alive. Miyamoto has refused to comment on this. Lore The Dry Goomba is the reanimated body of a stomped Goomba, presumably created from Kamek's necromancy. Soulless and brainless, they wander aimlessly until they encounter Mario, attacking mindlessly to achieve revenge. Unlike Dry Bones, which appear to have something of a personality, Dry Goombas lack any emotion or character. In Paper Mario: Card Clash, Mario can recruit an elder Dry Goomba named Marroworth to help him in battle. The Paper Mario continuity appears to retcon the apparent soullessness of the Dry Goomba, unless the nature of Marroworth's existence is more complicated than what is let on. Non-Canon Appearances It replaces the Jack-o-Lantern in the Super Mario Bros. Minecraft texture pack. Dry Goomba is a Spirit in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, wherein the player must fight 4 White-Skin Kirbys that occasionally heal. It's a Secondary Spirit that grants Lava Floor Immunity. Through 'Nook Tickets', you can receive a Dry Galoomba Armchair in Animal Crossing: New Horizons. The Dry Goomba is playable in Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games Paris 2024. Dry Goombas appear as stage hazards in the Bowser's Castle stage in Mario Kart 9. The Dry Goombas appear in the audience of Mario Strikers Kickdown, as well as the King Boo's Courtyard stage in Mario Tennis: Court Chaos. The Dry Goomba is an unused character in Super Mario Party 2, although it may be released later as DLC. The Dry Goomba is a summonable familiar in Scribblenauts To Life. Conception The origins of the Dry Goomba is unknown, but it is rumored to have been created by Shigeru Miyamoto, based on multiple comments he has made about the Dry Goomba being his 'greatest mistake'. Based on many offhand remarks he has made comparing Dry Goombas to The Legend of Zelda's Stalfos implies that the Stalfos may be the inspiration for these creatures. When asked by the Dry Goomba Fanbase of America, Miyamoto joked that the Dry Goomba had appeared to him in a dream while he was working on Super Mario Bros. He clarifies that this was a joke, but admitted that they have appeared in his nightmares since, with complete sincerity. Gallery DrygoombaSMB1.png|A Dry Goomba in Super Mario Bros. DrygoombaSMB3.png|A Dry Goomba in Super Mario Bros. 3. DrymicrogoombaSMB3.png|A Dry Micro-Goomba in Super Mario Bros. 3. DrygoombaSML.png|A Dry Goomba in Super Mario Land. DrygaloombaSMW.png|A Dry Galoomba in Super Mario World. DrygoombaSMBL2.png|A Dry Goomba in Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins. DrygoombaSMW2YI.png|A Dry Goomba in Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island. drygoombaSMRPG.png|A Dry Goomba in Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars. Names in Other Languages Trivia wip